Nozomu Sasaki
Nozomu Sasaki (佐々木 望, born on 25 January 1967) is a Japanese voice actor who was affiliated with 81 Produce and provided voices for the Japanese narration of Shopkins. He is best known for voicing Shin Mouri from "Ronin Warriors", Xylophoneman and Alarm-kun from "Soreike! Anpanman", Mello from "Death Note", Daniel "Oz" Osbourne from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", Map from "Dora the Explorer", Frankie DaFlea from "Tom and Jerry: The Movie", Tetsuo Shima from "Akira", Cedric Sneer and Boyd from "The Raccoons", Johann Liebert from "Monster" and Yusuke Urameshi from "Yu Yu Hakusho". Voices *Peppa-Mint (Calling All Shopkins! onwards) *Macy Macaron (Day of the Shopkins only) *Kylie Cone and Wally Water (The Great Race only) *Blow Fly (The Great Race only) *Foxy Lemons (The Great Race only) *Mystabella (The Great Race only) *Sunny Screen (The Great Race only) *Rainbow Kate (The Great Race only) *Shopville United Football Team (Pingy Pongy Pick Up) Songs *Will You Won't You (performed) *The Most Important Thing is Being Friends (performed) Trivia *Both he and Tatá Guarnieri voiced Hare in "Monster Rancher" in their respective languages. *Both he and Javier Olguín voiced Mello/Mihael Keehl from "Death Note" in their respective languages. *Both he and Irwin Daayán voiced Hayate Gekkou from "Naruto" in their respective languages. **Christos Topoulos, Henning Nöhren, Lennardt Krüger, Christian Stark, Tobias Schmidt, Christian Rudolf, Fabian Harloff, Robert Kotulla, Konstantin Graudus, Merete Brettschneider, Tim Kreuer, Oliver Böttcher, Robert Missler, Patrick Bach, Jürgen Holdorf, Jan-David Rönfeldt, Joshy Peters, Sascha Draeger, Michael Bideller, Joey Cordevin, Volker Hanisch, Nils Rieke, Peter Weis, Rainer Schmitt, Jens Wendland, Martin May, Bernd Stephan, Robin Brosch, Eberhard Haar, Angela Quast, Kai-Henrik Möller, Achim Schülke, Sonja Stein, Marion von Stengel, Jesse Grimm, Henry König, Lutz Herkenrath, Dagmar Dreke, Knud Riepen, Gerhart Hinze, Erik Schäffler, Jennifer Böttcher, Joachim Kretzer, Manuela Bäcker, Daniel Welbat, Klaus Dittmann, Martin Lohmann, Celine Fontanges, Till Huster, Ben Hecker, Matthias Klimsa, Simona Pahl, Monty Arnold, Anne Moll, Walter Wigand, Oliver Warsitz, Andreas Kleb, Benjamin Morik, Johannes Semm, Martin Brücker, Marcus Just, Achim Buch, Alfonso Ramírez, Ivo Möller, Christian Strempler, Takuya Iwabata, Guillermo Rojas, Manuel Campuzano, Mayra Arellano, César Árias, Hiroshi Tsuchida, Salvador Reyes, Carlos Hernández, Gaby Ugarte, Diana Pérez, Timo Kinzel, Armando Coria, Chikara Osaka, Daiki Nakamura, Víctor Ugarte, Sergio Morel, Nadine Schreier, Arturo Mercado Jr., Hideo Ishikawa, Taisuke Yamamoto, Keiko Nemoto, Tomohiro Tsuboi, Paco Mauri, Leyla Rangel, Masashi Ebara, Dulce Guerrero, Hisao Egawa, Mireya Mendoza, Katharina von Keller, Humberto Vélez, Kunihiro Kawamoto, Ryūji Nakagi, Tim Grobe, Rocío Garcel, Mayumi Asano, Shigenori Sōya, Naoki Bandō, Tammo Kaulbarsch, Kenta Miyake, Nobutoshi Canna, Masayuki Omoro, Zvika Schwartzberg, Héctor Emmanuel Gómez, Kaihiamal Martínez, Cezary Kwieciński, Takeshi Aono, Zbigniew Konopka, Benjamín Rivera, Eduardo Garza, Óscar Flores, Mario Castañeda, Joanna Pach-Żbikowska, Bin Shimada, Dafnis Fernández, Herman López, Moisés Iván Mora, Gerardo Reyero, Anna Apostolakis, Javier Olguín, Janusz Wituch, Leszek Zduń, Sōichirō Hoshi, Paweł Szczesny, Ryōtarō Okiayu, Hiroaki Hirata and Noriko Shitaya also worked on "Naruto". *Both he and Benjamín Rivera voiced Tetsuo Shima from "Akira" in their respective languages. *Both he and Edson Matus voiced Carl from "Blood+" in their respective languages. **Alan Prieto also worked on this. *Both he and Roberto Carrillo voiced Cedric Sneer from "The Raccoons" in their respective languages. *He worked alongside Chie Kōjiro, Daiki Nakamura, Leo Morimoto, Daisuke Gōri and Hiroko Emori on "Tengai Makyō: Daiyon no Mokushiroku". *He and Yigal Mizrachi have voiced "Map" from "Dora the Explorer". **Chiara Oliviero, Junichi Kanemaru, Peter Lawson and Hadar Shachaf Ma'ayan have also worked on it. External Link * Nozomu's Twitter account Category:Voice actors